1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device that determines whether a battery is abnormal, and a method of controlling the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may include a battery and may be powered by the battery.
After a battery is fully charged, an electronic device may measure a leakage current of the battery while self-discharging the battery that is in a no-load state.
When an electronic device tests a self-discharge characteristic of the battery after the battery is fully charged, the electronic device measures a leakage current of the battery. For this reason, it may take a lot of time (e.g., several hours) to measure the leakage current of the battery.